The present invention relates to a multiple axle trailer and particularly to the steerage thereof.
In order to minimize wear and tear on tyres and chassis stress it is advantageous that the trailer wheels properly follow the wheels of the towing vehicle, be it lorry cab or tractor. To achieve this it is usually necessary that successive pairs of wheels take up slightly different positions and angles under the chassis.
Existing steering systems for trailers use the bogie system for steering by means of which both wheels of a pair are turned simultaneously by altering the angle of the axle which connects the wheels together or allowing the rear axle wheels to pivot.